Never change
by kikay292
Summary: these two will never change...YULLEN Yaoi


**A little too late for the New Year but i was able to make one !**

**Yeah, so here is a little introduction. Please read this so there wont be any confusions. I live in the Philippines and we have our traditions during new year. I mentioned one here. Jumping when the clock strikes 12 will make you taller.**

* * *

><p>Allen knocked on the door of Kanda's apartment with a big smile on his lips. It is December 31 today and obviously, tomorrow is New Year. He is excited because he is going to spend New Year's Eve with his boyfriend, Kanda Yuu. "Hi, Kanda!" he greeted once the door was opened.<p>

Kanda stared at the boy with a bit of irritation. The boy is just too loud early in the morning.

Allen's smile turned into frown when he saw Kanda's expression. He should be happy when he sees his lover. "You really should change that bad attitude of yours," the bean sprout said as he pushed Kanda out of the door way and walked inside the Japanese's apartment then sat on the sofa. "We're going to buy food for tonight so you should get changed," he said with a pout, still a little mad at his lover's coldness.

Kanda smirked as he walked near his bean sprout. His Moyashi is just really easy to provoke— which is really cute. He stood in front of the boy and cupped his cheeks. Then he leaned his face closer to Allen's. "And you should lessen your cuteness, Moyashi," he talked back before giving the younger boy a chaste kiss on the lips.

When Kanda pulled away, a light blush was formed on Allen's pale cheeks. "The name is Allen, idiot!" he corrected the man while looking away. "Get changed already," he added while pushing the man away.

"Tch," Kanda hissed as he took his shirt off in front of the boy, purposely teasing his bean sprout.

"You don't have to take you shirt off in front of me, baKanda!" the bean sprout shouted and stood up to push the Japanese to his room.

"Tch. Acting like an innocent kid, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a smirk as he let his lover push him inside his room.

Allen blushed darker at the said words, knowing what the older man meant. "B-BaKanda…" he whispered. "I hate you!" he continued in a shout before sitting on the sofa again. When he saw Kanda still staring at him, he quickly averted his eyes. "Hmp," he hissed with an angry frown.

"Hn," Kanda just smirked coolly seeing this.

FF

Allen and Kanda were walking on the street, holding plastic bags full of food. "Kanda, buy me some dango!" Allen shouted cheerfully at the man beside him as they walked.

Kanda just ignored the boy's voice and continued walking. He has his usual annoyed expression on his face.

Allen pouted angrily but cutely when Kanda ignored him. But he'll not give up. He, the most stubborn person Kanda ever knew, will never ever give up until he gets what he wants. "Kanda, come on. I'm hungry," he informed his Japanese lover.

"Tch," was Kanda's only response. He turned his head to let his bean sprout know that he didn't want to do what his lover wants. Allen is always hungry and he wants to eat every food he would see.

"Kanda, please," the bean sprout pleaded as he jumped in front of the taller man, blocking the way. "I'm really, truly hungry," he stated seriously.

Kanda stopped walking and just stared at the boy, not knowing whether he would shout and get mad or just push his lover out of the way. "You're not hungry, baka Moyashi," he said in a whisper, trying to hold back the irritation he's feeling.

"The name is Allen, baKanda and I'm really, truly, absolutely, definitely hungry!" Allen shouted at the man with an angry expression on his face.

Kanda's brows twitched with anger at the boy's stubbornness. He glared back at Allen. "You're not. You just ate ice cream a few minutes ago," he stated seriously.

"That's just an ice cream!" Allen said back in a shout.

"Tch," Kanda smirked first before he talked back. "And a few minutes before that, you ate a burger."

"A burger and an ice cream won't make my tummy full…" the boy said again but this time in a lower voice, getting the feeling that Kanda has a point.

"And before that, you ate chocolate. Plus, a slice of cake and vegetable salad," the Japanese said with arrogance, knowing that he would win this conversation.

"That—."

"And we ate lunch before that. You ordered a mountain of food and you ate half of my soba. And you're secretly eating the fruits we bought little by little while we're walking," Kanda added not giving the boy a chance to talk back. Then he grabbed Allen's hand that was holding the bag with the food. "And you're about to finish eating the grapes," he told the boy, still with arrogance, intentionally teasing and provoking his Moyashi.

Allen's mouth opened to talk back but he quickly closed it tightly when he found no words to say. He pouted sadly but with an angry frown. He bowed his head and looked at the ground to hide the expression he has on his face. He just wanted to eat dango. He doesn't have enough money to buy that because he's just poor unlike Kanda who is a son of the rich General.

"Tch," Kanda hissed. When Allen is like this, he really couldn't say no. The boy just looks so pitiful and he can't take it. "Fine," he finally agreed then dragged the boy to the street vendor. It's not like he hates Allen eating so much. His bean sprout is thin and no matter how many food he eats, he is still slim and very sexy for the Japanese. It's only that he seems to like provoking the boy.

Allen ate the dango Kanda bought for him and once he was done, the smile was seen again on his lips. "Thanks, Kanda," he thanked the Japanese.

"Moyashi, give me that bag," Kanda commanded as he took the bag from the boy's hand.

"Being a gentleman now, Kanda?" Allen asked, showing the man his cutest smile as he gave the bag to him.

"No," Kanda answered before he started walking again. "I just don't want you to eat everything before New Year comes," he told the boy in an insulting tone.

Allen frowned angrily first before walking after the Japanese. "Hmp," he hissed.

FF

Allen sat on the floor with Kanda sitting beside him. He was writing something while Kanda was leaning his back on the sofa and watching TV, boredom was very obvious on his face. A few more minutes and the clock will hit 12:00.

"Moyashi," the Japanese called as he averted his eyes from the TV to his bean sprout. "What are you writing?" he asked.

"Our New Year's Resolution," Allen answered, not stopping from writing.

"Ours?" the Japanese asked with a bit of puzzlement in his eyes and tone.

Allen continued writing, not even bothering to give his boyfriend a single glance. "Yes, I'm also writing yours since you're too lazy to write one," he explained. "Done!" he shouted cheerfully once he was done while looking at the paper like it was a very beautiful artwork.

"Tch," Kanda smirked. It was like he has a little brother beside him. "Read that for me," he commanded. Well, he wanted to know what Allen wanted him to change.

Allen looked at Kanda with an annoyed expression. "Why would I do that?" he asked. He is Kanda's lover, not some errand boy or something.

"I'm lazy," was Kanda's simple and quick reply, like it was the most obvious thing to answer.

"Huh?" Allen responded, unable to believe his lover's answer.

"Just do it," Kanda said as he held Allen's hand, making the boy blush suddenly.

"F-Fine," Allen agreed as he moved his hands away from Kanda's. He isn't used to this, Kanda holding his hands. He breathed deeply first before opening his mouth to talk. "These are your resolutions. Number 1, I will stop teasing Allen. Number 2, I will not let any girl touch me so Allen won't think I'm having an affair. Number 3, I will not insult Allen again. Number 4, I will not be a pervert anymore. And Number 5, I promise to call Allen by his name, not Moyashi, ONLY HIS NAME," he read the whole thing, adding stress to the last words.

Kanda was a little surprised but smirked hearing 'his' new year's resolution. Well, he never realized he was doing those all along 'til the boy said it. "That's all for you, Moyashi. You're being selfish," he said as he pulled Allen by the hand and made the boy straddle his lap. "And what's yours?" he asked while wrapping his arms around the bean sprout's waist.

Allen looked at Kanda with a frown because his lover just called him selfish. But maybe… just maybe, it might be true. He then averted his eyes to the paper he was holding before he started speaking. "I only have one since I'm a good boy, baKanda. I'll eat less, like normal people do," he said with a light blush on his face due to the situation he was in.

Kanda chuckled a little because he couldn't hold the laugh in his head. He looked away from his lover, hoping that Allen didn't hear his chuckle.

But unfortunately for Kanda, Allen heard it. "What's so funny?" he asked with a glare, looking up at the Japanese. He rarely hears Kanda laugh and when he does, that is because of something insulting.

"Why don't you change your resolution this year?" Kanda suggested while looking back again at the boy.

Allen's glare vanished and it turned into confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked again with his cute voice.

Kanda removed the few strands of hair that covered the boy's face to see how cute those big eyes of Allen looked at him. "Tch, that was your resolution last year but it never happened so stop it already. I have better suggestion for you," he told the boy with a smirk on the lips.

Allen raised an eyebrow as he waited for what the Japanese had to say. Well, this would be the first time Kanda would do some new year's resolution and it would be for him.

"Write down everything I say," Kanda told the boy first before starting. "Number 1, stop getting jealous every time someone approaches me."

Allen wrote it down fast.

"Number 2, stop braiding my hair."

Allen hesitated to write it down.

"Number 3, don't cry when you feel hungry. Number 4—," Kanda paused when he saw Allen stopped writing. "Moyashi?"

"Continue," was Allen's serious reply to the Japanese. He was looking at Kanda with a very serious expression.

Kanda was a little surprised at Allen's response but then, he continued speaking. "Number 4, don't steal my hair ties. And number 5, stop flirting with Lenalee."

Allen's eyes widened because of that last line. He looked at Kanda with a bit of anger and curiosity. "When did I ever flirt with her?" he asked in a shout while grabbing the man's collar strongly.

"Tch," Kanda cupped Allen's cheek with one hand. "Happy New Year," he greeted before kissing Allen softly on the lips, his one arm still on the bean sprout's waist.

Once the kiss was done, they both pulled away and Allen was in a rush. "BaKanda, let's go!" Allen said loudly as he stood up and pulled Kanda by the hand.

Kanda started to walk but got surprised and paused for a while when he saw Allen jumping. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked while walking behind the boy who was jumping uncontrollably to the door.

"Jumping," Allen answered as he continued jumping then opened the door. He jumped out of the apartment and looked at the sky.

"Tch. Why are you jumping?" Kanda asked again, this time more specific, as he ignored the fireworks to look at his bean sprout who looked really cute and funny while jumping like that.

Allen stopped jumping once he got tired and answered Kanda's question. "They said jumping when the clock strikes 12 will make me taller," he said, still looking up at the sky with amazement. "I've been doing this for years," he added.

Kanda laughed in his mind hearing those words. He walked and stood behind his bean sprout then wrapped his one arm around Allen's waist. "That seems to not work on you," he told and insulted the boy as he put his free hand on top of the boy's head.

The shivers Allen felt stopped him from getting mad and insulted at his lover. "For your information, my height has been growing at least half an inch every year," he told Kanda, trying to sound cool and serious though he was blushing lightly.

"Tch," Kanda just smirked. He hadn't noticed that. Maybe because he's growing too. And well, Allen is still shorter than him. "Moyashi," he lowered his head near his Moyashi's. "I love you," he whispered near Allen's ear, sending shivers to the boy.

Allen blushed hearing the said words. His mouth was shut for a couple of seconds. Kanda can be so direct at the most unexpected moments. When he regained his cool, he turned around to look at Kanda, still with his waist being hugged by the Japanese. He gave the man a creepy smile, making the Japanese look at him with curiosity. "I love you too, baKanda," he said before getting a small trumpet in his pocket then blew it hard right to the face of Kanda.

"Dammit!" Kanda yelled as he took steps back. He gave his bean sprout a deadly glare before cursing. "Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you, baka Moyashi?" he shouted. Though the trumpet was small, it still let out a very loud sound.

Allen got a little scared when Kanda shouted at him but hugged the Japanese tightly. "I'm sorry. Happy New Year, Kanda," he apologized and greeted while burying his face on the man's chest.

"Tch," Kanda hissed. He felt his anger slowly fade away due to Allen's warmth.

"Hey, Kanda…" Allen called his lover.

"Hm?"

"I don't flirt with Lenalee. Never was, never will. I promise," Allen promised seriously, still hugging the Japanese.

Kanda didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around his bean sprout's slim body.

"Hey, Kanda…" Allen called again. "How come we didn't buy fireworks?" he asked cutely against Kanda's chest.

Kanda smirked evilly as he thought of a good idea. He tightened his hug around Allen before lifting him. "I already have one in me and I'll explode it in you," he whispered sexily as he carried the boy inside.

"What? Inside? It's dange—," Allen asked in confusion but stopped and blushed darkly when he realized what Kanda really meant. "Waahhh! Kanda! No! I want to eat!" he shouted while punching the man's shoulder strongly.

"You can eat all that later," Kanda said calmly, ignoring the punches he's receiving from his lover.

Allen blushed darkly as he felt his body thrown to the bed. "No… No!" he screamed.

END~


End file.
